


Carmen Sandiego: il caso della caccia sulla montagna

by ilguardiano113



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, Original Character fan di One Piece, riferimenti all'anime/manga One piece
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilguardiano113/pseuds/ilguardiano113
Summary: Quando Carmen e la sua squadra vanno su una montagna in Canada per sgominare l'ennesimo colpo della V.I.L.E non si aspetteranno che dovranno collaborare con i loro nemici giurati e aiutarsi a vicenda per sopravvivere a questa notte... a tutti i personaggi di questa fanfic buona fortuna (ne avranno bisogno!)ambientato dopo 3 stagione timeline alternativa
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Shadowsan, Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Zack, Carmen Sandiego/Original Male Character (tentativo), Le Chèvre | Jean Paul & El Topo | Antonio, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep





	1. prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Ascoltate questa e la mia prima fanficion su questo canale ne ho un altra con il nome identico su Fanfcition.net dove li c'é il "prototipo" di questa storia un consiglio non leggetela assolutamente...
> 
> P.S.  
> ho guardato la quarta stagione e stata bellissima, ma potevano anche mostrare il vero nome di Carmen e il volto di sua madre, quindi io voto 4 stelle e mezza su 5

Salve a tutti io sono un fan di Carmen Sandiego e ho deciso di portare questa idea a qui ho pensato per un po' di tempo, come ben sapete Caren, Zack e Ivy sono nemici giurati degli agenti della V.I.L.E: Tigre, Le Chevre e El Topo ma se capitasse un qualche evento sovrannaturale li costringesse ad allearsi ed appianare momentaneamente le loro divergenze, che potrebbe accadere?

P.S.1 (ambientato dopo terza stagione timeline alternativa

P.S.2 (questa è una storia in qui ci sarò io e soprattutto questo e il mio primo horror quindi se qualcuno ha qualche consiglio su portare avanti questa “avventura” sono sempre ben accetti)

PROLOGO

Non tutte le storie dell’orrore iniziano in luoghi oscuri e tenebrosi e magari non iniziano nemmeno nel nostro presente, magari nel presente di qualcun altro…

Un uomo tutto pieno di graffi e insanguinato correva per le vie buie e umide di una miniera, la paura gliela sii leggeva letteralmente nella faccia dal suo aspetto malconcio sembrava che non dormisse o mangiasse e nei suoi occhi grigi perlati che si muovevano a scatti a destra e a sinistra alla percezione di ogni più piccolo suono lasciavano intendere che stava scappando da qualcuno.

Con tutta l’energia scarseggiante che rimaneva nel suo corpo raggiunse un tavolo con una radio e una lampada elettrica accesa, appena tocco la superficie legnosa respirò affannosamente si guardò dietro di lui e subito dopo prese il dispositivo e cercò di parlare:

“e…e…emergenza!! Venite con l’elicottero sulla torre delle comunicazioni!” ‘gra-gram!’ l’uomo venne interrotto da delle grida che sembravano tutto tranne che umane “f-fate presto! Prestooo!” e corse via per la galleria ma per un millesimo di secondo si potevano intravedere delle ombre quasi impercettibili che coprirono la luce della lanterna e che scomparvero subito dopo…


	2. capitolo 1: arrivo

CAPITOLO 1: arrivo 

Montreal Canada ore 15.30 all’aeroporto locale c’erano persone che andavano e tornavano ma nessuno notava una giovane donna con i capelli rossi e la pelle abbronzata che camminava nell’aeroporto accompagnato da un ragazzo e una ragazza con i capelli arancioni…

“allora Rossa come è stato il volo?” parlo il supporto tecnico delle operazioni che la ragazza dai capelli rossi chiamava Player “Bene player, sei contento che sono venuta nella tua nazione” rispose la ragazza dai capelli rossi cui nome era Carmen “allora Carm quand’è che si mangia” parlò il ragazzo coi capelli arancioni cui nome era Zack era un assistente di Carmen insieme a sua sorella gemella Ivy e molto fedele verso i suoi amici però una delle cose che gli piaceva di più quando viaggiavano in giro per il mondo era assaggiare qualunque cibo esotico, “non preoccuparti fratellino mangeremo” disse la sorella gemella di Zack Ivy aveva i capelli dello stesso colore di suo fratello, al contrario di lui è molto più seria e non si fa distrarre dal cibo…

Così dopo essere usciti dall’aeroporto e noleggiato una macchina il trio si diresse verso il luogo del prossimo colpo… “allora Carmen quale e l’operazione della V.I.L.E stavolta?” chiese Ivy “Furto? Contrabbando? Falsificazione?” “operazione mineraria” rispose Carmen “Nel vecchio hard disk del computer centrale del covo distrutto Player ha trovato un file di un’operazione mineraria di oro su delle montagne qui vicino, ma avevano annullato tutto” ma Zack era perplesso “non capisco perché hanno annullato tutto così di punto in bianco e poi hanno ricominciato?” e Carmen rispose: “il file era molto vago l’unica cosa era che l’agente che guidava l’operazione era tornato da solo e… traumatizzato!” “traumatizzato?!” chiesero i gemelli all’unisono “già e vero e non è la prima cosa bizzarra” parlò player dal telefono della ladra scarlatta “ho fatto delle ricerche e pare che proprio vicino alla miniera alcuni dei primi coloni del Canada hanno costruito un insediamento lì vicino, ma dopo un inverno particolarmente rigido tutti gli abitanti dell’insediamento sono misteriosamente scomparsi, senza lasciare tracce.” A sentire il racconto le due donne erano indifferenti ma Zack iniziava a tremare “ma non è finita qui, negli anni 20 dei gangster si nascosero in quell’insediamento dopo aver svaligiato una banca… poi il mattino seguente la polizia trovò l’auto e i soldi ma dei colpevoli nessuna traccia…” “proprio una storia interessante Player” rispose Carmen poi si girò verso i due gemelli e chiese “come vi è sembrata?” “bah non mi ha fatto paura” rispose Ivy “e a te Zack?” Ivy guardo il suo gemello che tremava come una foglia e si copriva il viso poi il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni guardo sua sorella e la sua amica e finse di fare lo spavaldo: “ma che dite, io non ho paura di nulla!” le due Donne sorrisero alla scena e Carmen continuò a guidare per le vie innevate…

Bene questo era il primo capitolo e se avete dei consigli su come portare meglio questa avventura horror i suggerimenti sono ben accetti, quindi alla prossima


	3. capitolo 2: il benzinaio

**CAPITOLO 2: il benzinaio**

Strada per la montagna ore 16:05 Carmen & Co stavano ancora andando verso la montagna quando Carmen mentre guidava notò qualcosa “è finita la benzina!” ma subito Ivy attacco: “guardate una stazione di servizio” in effetti i l’oro occhi non mentivano erano stati fortunati a trovare una stazione di servizio nel bel mezzo del nulla, così i tre accostarono l’auto di fianco al distributore e quando scesero dall’auto per prendere la pompa notarono un’ insegna incisa in una tavola di legno che diceva:

_**Benzina** _

_**&** _

_**Souvenir** _

E sulla pompa un foglio appiccicato con un nastro adesivo che diceva: _‘per il pagamento recatevi dentro’_ , appena finirono di fare il pieno si recarono dentro e videro che era un arredamento un po’ vecchio stile con scaffali di legno pieni di libri, ammennicoli e oggetti vari che sembravano prese dalla cultura dei nativi americani, i tre continuarono a guardarsi attorno finche non sentirono una voce:

“Salve amici” i tre guardarono verso la cassa vedendo che c’era un ragazzo più o meno della loro età con occhi e capelli marroni e occhiali semplici dalla montatura nera, appena vide Carmen si blocco di colpo, dopo qualche secondo corse da Carme le prese le mani si inginocchio e con voce romantica disse:

"haa mademoiselle ringrazio il destino per aver permesso questo meraviglioso incontro..." Carmen non aveva avuto il tempo di reagire "una bella ragazza che come te che viene nel mio umile emporio, sono un uomo davvero molto fortunato!"

ma la ladra scarlatta non sembrava apprezzare le lusinghe e gli lancio un occhiataccia e il tipo con aria disinvolta rispose “ok ci ho provato! Bando agli convenevoli mi chiamo Tommy e voi?”

“io mi chiamo Carmen e loro…” provò a mostrare i gemelli ma erano impegnati in altro “hey guarda questo Sorella mi sta a pennello!” parlò Zack alla gemella mostrandogli mentre indossava la riproduzione di un cappello da capo indiano ma la sorella imbarazzata dalle buffonate del fratello lo rimprovero: “davvero bello ‘toro seduto’ adesso mettilo giù” e Zack lo ripose con malcontento.

“e loro sono Zack e Ivy” rispose finalmente Carmen ridendo alla scenetta, poi Tommy chiese ancora: “che ci fare qui in questo periodo di solito i turisti vengono d’estate?”

E Carmen invento una storia di copertura: “siamo studenti universitari e dobbiamo preparare una tesi di geologia…”

“Ok ma comunque se avete bisogno di aiuto per qualcosa io ho la casa qualche metro più in su e conosco questa montagna come le mie tasche!”

“ok se avremmo bisogno di aiuto ti chiederemo” rispose Carmen porgendogli i soldi per la benzina, ma Tommy con un aria da innamorato rimbambito rispose: "neanche per sogno, per una bella ragazza come te offre la casa!" Carmen decise di non opporre resistenza e raggiunse i suoi collboratori, quando i tre uscirono ripresero il viaggio per la montagna.

Appena andarono via a Tommy venne una faccia seria e preoccupata si disse: “devo iniziare a preoccuparmi, qualcosa mi dice che finiranno nei guai…

Salve a tutti sono l’autore e se qualcuno non l’avesse capito il proprietario del negozio ero io, comunque se avete consigli su come migliorare la mia scrittura visto che questo e il mio primo horror sarei molto felice di ascoltarli, quindi alla prossima!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITOLO 3: operazione bloccata**

Carmen & co erano finalmente arrivati all'insediamento abbandonato di cui parlava Player.

Sembrava il set di un film horror quasi le finestre erano rotte e alcune insegne erano arrugginite o mezze scassate e la tormenta di neve le faceva muovere emettendo un suono tutt'altro che rassicurante…

Carmen e Ivy scesero dalla macchina, il ladro scarlatto indossò il cappotto e il Fedora mentre Ivy si mise i suoi indumenti invernali ma iniziò a notare una cosa "aspetta dove è Zack?" disse Ivy accorgendosi dell'assenza del gemello, ma lo trovò ancora dentro a tremare per la paura, anche se la faceva ridere ha dovuto riportarlo con loro, "ehm… Zack?" il suo gemello si spavento ma si rese conto che era la sorella "aaa scusa sorella ora esco!" e così anche Zack uscì e indossò il suo abbigliamento invernale.

E così il trio cammino attraverso il vecchio insediamento alla ricerca della miniera della VILE Zack era ancora leggermente agitato e si spaventava per ogni minimo rumore ' **Huot! Huot!** "" Cose stato?! " grido Zack “era un gufo” rispose impassibile alla sorella “a ok” ma dopo qualche passo ' **Crack!** "" Cos'era questo?! " “Era un ramo” rispose impassibile Carmen “seriamente fratello ti ho visto così spaventato solo i due occasioni: 1 durante il colpo a New Orleans, e 2 quando hai visto una pizza con le acciughe per sbaglio” “scusa Ivy ma ho la netta sensazione che qualcuno ci sta spiando ... "

i sospetti di Zack erano fondati perché a qualche metro da loro da dietro un edificio uscì un uomo con un lungo vestito di pelle con cappuccio con il volto ricoperto da occhiali da saldatore e maschera antigas, una borsa a tracolla, una katana attaccata legata alla vita e un lanciafiamme in mano ...

dopo un po 'i tre amici arrivarono all'entrata della miniera e Carmen illustro il piano: “ok ragazzi il piano è questo, io mi introduco nella miniera e scopro dove l'oro verrà portato, impedico alla VILE di estrarne altre poi vi mando le informazioni e portate via le pepite, ok "" d'accordo Carm "rispose Ivy" ci puoi contare! "rispose Zak.

E così Carmen entrò nella miniera e seguendo il tunnel arrivò in una grande caverna con un grosso macchinario che estraeva l'oro e con degli scagnozzi a fare il lavoro pesante ma mentre la ladra in rosso guardava tutto di nascosto senti delle voci molto sgradite.

"MA ALLORA QUANDTO CI VUOLE!" era Tigre la arci nemica di Carmen hai tempi dell'accademia "cerca di calmati mon amie, lo so che sei nervosa ma cerca di calmarti" e c'era anche le chevre un ex compagno dell'accademia "dai amigos non c'è bisogno di discutere… ”e per finire El Topo“ fantastico i miei ex compagni di corso sono qui… ”e così senza farsi vedere si avvicinò ed iniziò ad origliare“ io ne ho di motivi per essere nervosa 1: non siamo ancora a metà dell ' operazione, 2: molti degli aiutanti sono spariti senza lasciare tracce e 3: quelli rimasti non hanno nemmeno il coraggio di andare in bagno senza una scorta armata! "

Carmen ascoltando tigre si ricordò che anche player aveva detto che le ultime persone venute su questa montagna erano sparite…

Stava continuando a ragionare quando la ladra in rosso senti una voce mai sentita prima "Hey voi!" Carmen sbirciò fuori dal suo nascondiglio vedendo un uomo che a loro insaputa li stava seguendo.

Carmen non sapeva chi fosse quel tizio ma di certo non era un agente della VILE

"Tu chi sei e come hai fatto a trovarci?!" chiese Tigre in posizione di battaglia con El Topo e Le Chevre che la seguivano una ruota, lo sconosciuto continuò "andatevene da questa montagna o la pagherete con la vita!"

"Noi non prendiamo ordini da te!" e tigre tirò fuori gli artigli e si getto fuori contro lo sconosciuto, ma lui schivò i suoi colpi con grande agilità, poi si abbassò di colpo e con un calcio fece cadere tigre a terra, subito dopo lo sconosciuto tirò fuori la sua katana le la puntò contro gli altri agenti, El topo e Le Chevre caricarono lo sconosciuto ma un grammo di secondo lo sconosciuto evitò i tre agenti mentre teneva in una mano la spada e in un altra il fodero, "ma che…" cercò di dire l 'agente capra guardano il tipo che li aveva attaccati mentre lentamente riponeva la spada nel fodero, dopo tre passi leggeri e poco prima di mettere completamente la spada nel fodero disse con voce profonda "colpo… cocca di freccia!"

i due agenti subito dopo soffrirono di un male atroce e svennero, subito dopo tigre si rimise in piedi vedendo i suoi compagni a terra indicò l'estraneo urlandogli "hey tu!" lo sconosciuto si girò e con tono elegante ha risposto "si milady?"

"tu idiota! hai ucciso i miei compagni!" "tranquilla non li ho uccisi li ho solo messi KO tra qualche minuto si risveglieranno"

"perché sei qui! sei dell 'ACME?" ACME quella che vende le armi a willy coyote? continuò sbeffeggiando.

Carmen ancora nascosata assistendo alla situazione aveva escluso che non stava ne con l'ACME ne con la VILE ma allora chi era e perché era qui ...

"Ok il mio lavoro è finito ma ci rivedremmo presto." E lo sconosciuto prese dalla borsa una biglia dalla borsa a tracolla e la gettò una terra creando una cortina fumogene molto fitta, appena la nube si dissolve lo sconosciuto sparì e tigre era ancora più arrabbiata “Dannazione! Ci è sfuggito "

“O dios mio! quel tipo era molto più tosto di quanto ci aspettassimo ”si lamento El Topo con la testa ancora dolorante“ andiamo a cercarlo non può essere andato lontano! ”E il trio VILE corse via.

Carmen aveva assistito a tutta la scena e non aveva mai visto un cecchino così abile, ma ora era arrivato il suo momento per agire, "Zack, Ivy sto per ..." ma mentre parlava al suo auricolare "auh!" la ladra scarlatto sbatte così forte la testa da farla svenire… 

**Eccomi scusate se ci ho messo tanto, ora siamo arrivati al vero punto dove inizia la storia, ci vediamo con i prossimi capitoli e alla prossima!**


End file.
